HayaMiya Drabbles
by Kira Naka
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Hayama x Miyaji . Dedicated for Miyaji's and also Kapten Pelangi's birthday . Warning inside . R&R onegaishimasu!


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 ** _Rate:_**

 _Really safe, but still T_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _AU!, probably OOC, misstypo(s), male x male, sho-ai, and as you know my writing style :"3 (yeah, failed fluff)_

 _Dedicated for my sweet and lovely husband's birthday (me sorry, late for 1 day TwT /hugsMiyaji)_

 _Dedicated for my lovely Uke-chan's birthday :3 (it's today~)_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **1. _Aishiteru,_ Miyaji- _san_!**

"Miyaji- _san_!"

"Jangan berisik."

"Miyaji- _san_!"

Perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Miyaji. Sungguh, mulut Hayama itu benar-benar seperti knalpot bocor kalau kata jin di iklan Dja*rum. Berisik, ramai, rusuh...

... tapi ngangenin kan, Mi?

"Apa maumu, Hayama?" Miyaji dengan senyum 'manis'-nya menatap wajah Hayama yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau aura gelap mulai mengelilingi.

" _Aishiteru,_ Miyaji- _san_!" Ucapnya langsung.

"Hah?" Miyaji hampir saja tersedak liurnya sendiri. " _Baka_ , kau tidak tahu kalau kata-kata _'Aishiteru'_ hanya diucapkan oleh orang yang sudah menikah?!"

Hayama sedikit memajukan bibirnya, sedikit sebal. Tapi yang namanya Hayama mana mungkin kehabisan ide untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang _tsun-tsun kawaii_ itu.

"Hee..." Hayama hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, meskipun kalimat selanjutnya yang ia ucapkan cukup mampu membuat wajah Miyaji merona hebat.

.

.

.

"Tapi, memangnya Miyaji- _san_ tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

* * *

 **2. _Otan-ome!_**

Bar itu selalu penuh setiap malam. Suara keras dari musik yang berdentum seperti mampu membelah malam yang seharusnya hening itu.

Tempat ini tidak seharusnya didatangi oleh seorang anak SMA, apalagi ia masih berseragam lengkap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setiap hari di sini?" Miyaji, sang bartender menatap sinis anak SMA di hadapannya ini.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau hanya beda satu tahun denganku, lagipula juga sama-sama anak SMA. Lalu kenapa kau boleh masuk sedangkan aku tidak?"

Miyaji mengerutkan dahinya, tidak suka. "Kau sudah tahu aku bekerja di sini, bukan? Masih perlu alasan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kekasihku. Kau kekasihku! Apa itu salah kalau aku ingin mengunjungimu?" Hayama, anak SMA sekaligus kekasih sang bartender itu berucap sedikit keras.

"Tapi tidak setiap hari, mengerti? Sekarang, pulang saja..." Miyaji mengalah, tidak ingin adu urat hari ini.

" _Otan_... _ome..."_

"Hah?" Miyaji menajamkan telinganya.

 _"Otanjoubi... omedetou,_ Miyaji- _san_..." Hayama menyerahkan kado yang sudah dibungkusnya susah payah tadi. Tak lupa menghadiahkan ciuman lembut di bibir kekasihnya, kemudian segera berlalu dari sana...

... meninggalkan Miyaji yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan pipi yang mulai panas.

Ah, sejak kapan kekasihnya menjadi romantis begini?

* * *

 **3\. Ore** **wa** **Omae** **ga** **Suki** **Da!**

Miyaji membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil menahan rasa sakit yang begitu sangat di kepalanya.

Namun seketika ia terhenyak.

Ini. Bukan. Kamarnya.

Miyaji begitu kaget melihat Hayama, rivalnya dari sekolah lain, terbaring dalam tempat tidur yang sama dengannya tanpa memakai baju.

Dan Miyaji masih belum sadar kalau dirinya bahkan tak memakai apapun.

"Uh... ngh..." Hayama terbangun, menatap Miyaji yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Ah, _ohayou,_ Miyaji- _san_..." Suara rendah dan serak tersebut membuat Miyaji sedikit meleleh.

Memang Miyaji sudah menyukai Hayama entah-sejak-kapan. Namun sifat _tsun_ -nya lebih mendominasi.

Dan mendapatkan dirinya dan Hayama terkapar dalam ruangan dan bahkan tempat tidur yang sama itu membuatnya sedikit berdebar.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini?" Miyaji langsung saja bertanya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apapun.

" _Araa_? Jadi Miyaji- _san_ benar-benar melupakan malam yang indah itu, hm?" Hayama menyeringai tipis, yang tampak seperti ejekan bagi Miyaji. "Terima kasih atas hidangannya semalam, Miyaji- _san_. Aku tak masalah menjadi _teman-dengan-keuntungan_ denganmu." Ia terkekeh pelan.

Miyaji berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia sudah tak mau tahu lagi kenapa bagian pinggang ke bawahnya sakit, yang penting ia ingin pulang. Ia segera memakai bajunya yang tercecer di lantai.

"Mau kemana?" Hayama menahan tangan Miyaji yang sudah ingin berjalan pergi.

"Kemana saja asal bukan di sini!" Miyaji menepis tangan Hayama dengan kesal. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi, brengsek!"

"O-oi!" Hayama kembali menahan tangan Miyaji. "Apa ada yang mengganjalmu?"

Miyaji kembali menepis tangan Hayama, namun tak segera berjalan seperti tadi. Ia hanya berdiri membelakangi Hayama, menunduk.

"Aku menyukaimu, dasar bodoh! Aku tak percaya kau malah menganggapku sebagai _teman-dengan-keuntungan!"_ Dengan kesal Miyaji keluar dari ruangan itu setelah berteriak seperti tadi.

Ah, ia sedikit berharap Hayama tak melihat wajahnya tadi. Wajah hampir menangisnya itu.

Dan Hayama, masih terpaku di tempatnya begitu Miyaji beranjak keluar.

* * *

 ** _Owari~_**

* * *

 _Yo~_

 _Ketemu lagi sama saya, semoga gak bosen dengan alur cerita yang gitu-gitu aja... /headbang_

 _Fic ini dibuat untuk ultah suami saya kemaren :3 /dibakarfansmiya_

 _Sama ultah uke saya /digampar_

 _Jadi sesungguhnya, ketelatan satu hari itu emang disengaja, bukan berarti saya lupa sama ultah suami saya dong :"3_

 _Thanks for reading, Daily Life Insya Allah bakal saya terusin kok._

 _Review, minna? :3_


End file.
